Better Place
by sergeant-popcorn
Summary: Beca revisits little moments from her and Aubrey's relationship


**_"_** ** _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_**

 ** _It's a better place since you came along_**

 ** _Since you came along"_**

"Welcoming Beca and Aubrey to dance their first dance as a married couple," the DJ working stated and everyone cheered.

 _ **"Your touch is sunlight through the trees**_

 _ **Your kisses are the ocean breeze**_

 _ **Everything's alright when you're with me"**_

As Beca swayed along to the music, she thought back to the time she has been with Aubrey. She thought about the good times, the bad, she thought back to all the time they had together. The first memory that popped into her mind was the fateful day she gathered enough courage to ask Aubrey out on a date.

 _ **"And I hold my favorite thing**_

 _ **I hold the love that you bring"**_

* * *

 _As usual, it was 10 am on a Saturday, and there was the Bellas finally finishing their early morning practice._

 _"Nice job, everyone! We're really starting to get it. Enjoy your day off tomorrow, and I will see you all on Monday," Aubrey said as they all went to gather their stuff. Ever since Aubrey handed over the pitch pipe to Beca the girls have been able to grow closer to one another, especially Aubrey and Beca._

 _Beca lingered a little longer than the others assuming that the blond would be the last one to leave. As Beca had predicted, Aubrey was the last one to leave the rehearsal space. She had finally gathered enough courage to go over and talk to Aubrey._

 _"Um...Hey," Beca began nervously._

 _"Hey Becs," Aubrey said noticing the smaller girl's nervousness, "What's up?"_

 _"I was...um...I was wondering if maybe you'd...um...like to maybe go on a date...with me," Beca finally stammered out._

 _"I'd love to," Aubrey responded with a small smile, "Pick me up at 8?"_

 _"Sure," Beca said with a smile of her own, "I'll see you then."_

* * *

 _ **"But it feels like I've opened my eyes again**_

 _ **And the colors are golden and bright again"**_

Beca smiled at the memory. That was the day that changed her life forever, and she wouldn't have changed it for the world. That was the day she fell in love with the love of her life, even though she didn't know it at the time.

"What are you smiling about?" Aubrey asked looking down at her wife.

"Oh just remembering the day that i decided to ask you out on a date," beca responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah," Aubrey said going into a daydream of her own, "that was a great day."

 ** _"There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong"_**

Beca began to think about their first argument as a couple. Looking back, she realized that it was such a small cause, but at the time it seemed like the biggest deal in the world.

 ** _"It's a better place since you came along_**

 ** _It's a better place since you came along"_**

* * *

 _Aubrey had come home from a long day at work. She had to deal with a client who was a total pain in the ass and was no doubt guilty for the crime. To make things worse, she nearly tripped over all of Beca's stuff that the had dropped by the front door._

 _"Beca!" Aubrey yelled._

 _"What?"_ _Beca asked coming out of the bedroom._

 _"I thought we talked about this," Aubrey said gesturing wildly to the pile of Beca's stuff, "I told you not to leave your shit all over the place. How many times do I have to tell you until you get it through your thick skull?"_

 _"I'm sorry not all of us are as perfect as Aubrey Posen, the girl with the stick so far up her ass," Beca responded storming out the apartment._

* * *

 _ **"I see the whole world in your eyes**_

 _ **It's like I've known you all my life**_

 _ **We just feel so right"**_

Beca frowned at the memory realizing that maybe they were both slightly out of line that day. However, neither of them really cared that day, so they just took out their anger on each other.

 ** _"So I pour my heart into your hands_**

 ** _It's like you really understand_**

 ** _You love the way I am"_**

* * *

 _Aubrey had looked everywhere after that, the Bella's rehearsal space, the Bella's dorms, she even called Beca's dad to see if he had heard from Beca at all. Aubrey was about to give up when she remembered a place that Beca once told her about. It was Beca's space to cool down or just get away from everything._

 _"Becs!" Aubrey yelled as soon as she saw Beca curled up on the hood of her car._

 _"Beca," Aubrey tried again getting silence from the small brunette._

 _"Beca," Aubrey started, "I am sorry for yelling at you, I let my work get to me and I took out my anger on you. I shouldn't have let it affect my personal life."_

 _"I'm sorry too," Beca said finally turning around to face Aubrey, "I shouldn't have yelled back and I should have taken care of my shit since I told you I would."_

* * *

 _ **"And I hold my favorite thing**_

 _ **I hold the happiness you bring"**_

While Beca loved these little moments that her and Aubrey shared, there was one moment that stuck out the most. The day that Aubrey had said yes. This was the day that Beca will treasure forever.

 _ **"But it feels like I've opened my eyes again**_

 _ **And the colors are golden and bright again"**_

* * *

 _Beca had planned out the whole night to the minute. She had planned on taking Aubrey out to a fancy dinner then on a walk in the park where she'd_ _finally pop the question. She even got the Bella's to help out on the surprise proposal._

 _The dinner went better than Beca could have even imagined, Aubrey looked beautiful and the food was to die for. The evening was perfect and Aubrey still had no clue which was definitely a plus. However, Beca still had her doubts. What if Aubrey said no, what if she laughed at her? These thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as they approached the fountain where the Bellas would begin serenading Aubrey. Once they hit the fountain the opening of Thinking out Loud began to be heard. Aubrey looked at Beca with wide eyes as she got down on one knee and began speaking._

 _"Bree, I have loved you since the moment I met you. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, and so much more and I can not thank you enough for making my life better by being a part of it. I may be sarcastic, straightforward, and messy, but I know for sure that I love you with all of my heart. So, Aubrey Posen, will you do me the honor of being my wife and letting me love you for as long as you'll let me?"_

 _"Yes!" Aubrey said as she pulled Beca up and into a kiss, "I love you so much, Beca Mitchell, and would be honored to call you my wife."_

* * *

 _ **"And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song"**_

Beca loved the little moments in her life, especially those that included Aubrey. However, nothing could beat this moment now. Aubrey and Beca continued dancing with face splitting grins. As the song faded out, Beca pulled Aubrey into a kiss not even noticing the cheering coming from the crowd. For now it was just Beca and Aubrey in their own little world.

 ** _"It's a better place since you came along_**

 ** _It's a better place since you came along"_**


End file.
